Our Love
by Tragedy Tay
Summary: He also could not speak to Summer, not even now. SS future.


Title: Our Love

Summary: He also could not speak to Summer, not even now. SS future.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Eh, I dunno about this one...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Our love surpassed our love so fast._

_Our love's all wrong. _

_Our love goes on and on._

-Rhett Miller

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Summer?"

It wasn't her. It couldn't be her. The last time he saw her, he wasn't even twenty, he barely had an apartment, and he'd moved out the very next day because it hurt too badly to stay here when she quite plainly wasn't ever going to join him.

She had better things to do. She had other things she needed to do.

She didn't want him anymore, and then he never saw her.

He had convinced himself that he'd forgotten what she looked like.

But no one had hair like that. Or a smile like that. Or eyes like that.

Just Summer.

So of course it was her.

"Cohen!" she said, and the smile vanished. He frowned as he walked up to her, kids were all over the playground, and it took a little while, but then he was closer to her than he had been in twenty-two years.

"Hey," he said, and he grinned a little. Now it was awkward.

"Hi," Summer said, and then she gave him a formal smile, which made him feel somewhat sick. "I didn't know you were-"

"Mommy!" came a little yell, and Seth felt his stomach knot over several times. A tiny blonde tornado was leaping into Summer's arms, jabbering away about something she saw by the swings. Seth hung back for a few minutes as Summer quieted the little girl.

"Sorry," Summer said, as her daughter raced off again. "You know, kids."

"You have a kid," Seth said, in kind of a hushed voice.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Summer said bitingly, rolling her eyes at him. "I know I have to get your permission."

"Sorry," Seth said, shaking his head a little, and offering a smile. "I didn't mean it like that. She's gorgeous."

"Yeah, all my genes are recessive, I guess." Summer shrugged, and grabbed Seth's hand, yanking him down to sit by her. "Blonde hair, green eyes...she's _tall_, for god's sake."

"She's perfect," Seth assured her.

"Of course she is. But she's just...exactly the image of her dad. I did all the work, you'd think she'd at least look like me, for all the trouble, right?" And then Summer laughed, and Seth tensed up again.

"Yeah. So...what are you doing here? It's...it's been awhile," he trailed off. God, he was such a fucking spaz. He felt like he was 13. Except he was actually speaking to her, so maybe not so much.

"Oh...it's...my dad," Summer said, and she looked at her feet. Seth kind of wanted to backtrack, he wasn't sure how to go on from here. Why was he socially retarded? He did not know. He also talked to himself. Should probably stop that.

He also could not speak to Summer, not even now. Not even when she was being perfectly...pleasant. Like they were aquaintances. Like they were nothing much.

Which, he supposed, they weren't anymore.

"What happened?" he asked, once he supposed he'd been silent long enough to make the situation even worse.

"He's dead," she said shortly, and tears sprang into her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized again, her voice cracking. "It was just...it was sudden, you know? I just got a call last week, and then we were on a plane, and now you're here, and..." and then she started cryiing. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, Cohen, I'm fine, I'm-"

But then he'd wrapped his arms around her, because Summer crying was not something he could deal with.

And then he was sixteen again, because even if she had tiny lines around her eyes, and her neck wasn't perfectly smooth anymore, and her hair was shorter, and she had a little blonde kid, and life had caught them, and fucked them over, and made them not how they should be, she was still Summer. So he could still hold her.

And she still fit so fucking perfectly against him.

And her lips still felt exactly the same.

And they were in his room, on his old striped sheets. His walls were full of posters for bands that he'd long since stopped listening to. They could hear Ryan downstairs making himself a snack. And they had to hurry before his parents got home with dinner, because they would always check. And she would be pressed up against him, breathing in against his cheek, so close that he couldn't tell which were his breaths and which were hers.

He knew he'd spend his life with her. He knew she was the only one he'd ever want or need or hope for. And he knew she wanted the same things, and nothing could break them because they were so fucking perfect.

And they knew it.

And then her kid was yelling again, and Summer was jumping away from him, wiping her mouth and looking at him like she'd never seen him before in her life.

"I have to go," she said suddenly, not meeting his eyes, but he could still see hers, so it didn't matter. "I shouldn't...I'm married, Seth, and I have...I have to go. Just...I have to leave." She called for her kid, and of course Cohen followed. He was the dork who followed her around.

Now and forever.

"Wait," he said, almost desperately, "can't we just run and get coffee, or something? I won't...we can just catch up a little. I'll pay."

"No, we're catching a plane in three hours. We're just on our way to the airport. Come on," she said to her kid, and "bye, Seth," to him, and then Summer walked as fast as her tiny legs would go.

The park was crowded.

He lost her.

He scratched his head a little.

And realized that he didn't even know her last name.

oooooooooooooooooo

end.


End file.
